


Lovers' Day

by Cerdic519



Series: Sellsword Stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brome - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Westeros, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A Valentine's Day Brome fic. Bronn returns unexpectedly from what should have been a pleasurable Lovers' Day evening away from Jaime Lannister only to find something surprising - said Jaime Lannister pleasuring himself while crying out the sellsword's name. Interesting.....





	Lovers' Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roqueamadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/gifts).



The old wolf had survived for many years past its time mainly by outwitting its younger and more agile fellow hunters. So when it saw the human striding out of the village and heading towards the ruined barn where, it knew, another human had made a fire, it stayed in the wood and did not attack. Something about the walker's scowl, which was fierce enough to start melting the snow covering the track he was on, told the creature that attacking this man would likely be the last mistake it ever made. 

This was why the old wolf had survived for many years past its time.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Bronn stomped angrily on the snow, the icy cold barely registering in his cold fury. Damn that Jaime Lannister for being so.... so.... so _him!_ He's gone into this village thinking that at least he could find some pleasure in a warm body for a few hours, only to realize to his shock that the dark-haired siren who virtually draped herself over him at the place's sole tavern did precisely nothing to him. Her hair was too short, her face too round and her eyes too brown. And she...... dammit, she wasn't _him!_

Until a few months ago Bronn's life had been simple enough. Fight, kill, get paid, enjoy money, repeat. Then Jaime's brother Tyrion had employed him to teach his maimed brother to fight again, and somehow the Lion of Lannister had gotten under Bronn's skin to the point where he found himself staying with him because... because.... 

Bronn kicked viciously at a pile of snow. Because he'd gone and _liked_ the guy. Cunt!

So when they had reached this Gods-forsaken dump in the Vale and it being Lovers' Day – seriously, why have such a daft thing in the middle of bloody winter? - Bronn had said he was heading off for some action and Jaime had just looked at him in that judgmental way that had made the sellsword cringe. Any longer around the handsome bastard and he'd start acquiring a principle or two, which was the last thing he needed!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Bronn's natural wariness kicked in as he approached the ruined barn, even if it was hidden from the road. He'd seen the wolf earlier but had known that the animal had no way of launching a surprise attack given the open ground, so had ignored it. Few other creatures were dumb enough to be out in this weather specially as it had started to snow again and.... what was _that?_

There were noises coming from inside the barn. Bronn tensed thinking that Jaime might be under attack then winced as he realized it was even worse; the cunt had someone with him and they were.... seriously? It was bad enough that the sellsword wasn't getting any; for his companion to be getting some just wasn't fair even with his looks (yeah Bronn would admit the looks; he sometimes thought the cunt only kept him around because it made the Lion of Lannister look even more attractive when set next to someone whose face looked like a coach-crash). The sellsword moved slowly closer.

The moans and sighs were disgusting and Bronn was about to move to the back of the building until it was all over when he heard his own name:

“Bronn!”

He tensed. There was no way that Jaime could have seen him, specially considering he was pretty distracted just now. What the fuck was going on?

He moved closer again to the point where he could see the young knight in the dim light from their small fire and holy fuck, the bastard was all alone and pleasuring himself. Stark naked on his back and with two fingers stuck up his ass, moaning and writhing like a whore in heat.

“Oh Bronn!”

Reality hit Bronn like a thunderbolt. Jaime was imagining _him_ , Ser Bronn of Blackwater, fucking the Lion of Lannister! The sellsword could feel himself getting hard at the sight and grinned before quickly removing his own clothes. Despite the season and the limited shelter in the ruined building, he didn't feel the cold at all.

He was almost between the young knight's legs before Jaime spotted him, and a glorious flush ran the length of that golden body. Bronn grinned and waited for the inevitable.

“I.... I can explain.....”

The sellsword arched an eyebrow at the naked man before him. 

“I can hardly wait, _kitten.”_

The guy must've been totally out of it not to raise the usual objection to that nickname. Bronn looked down to where the knight still had two fingers up his ass and chuckled.

“Want me to replace those with something a bit _meatier?_ ” he offered.

Jaime somehow contrived to blush even more, but nodded slightly. Bronn gently helped him remove his fingers then opened the bottle of oil he had been carrying with him. The Lannister's eyes widened.

“You had that ready?” he asked incredulously.

“Lovers' Day”, Bronn said shrugging his shoulders as he oiled his fingers. “Be prepared.”

The younger knight looked set to protest so Bronn shoved two fingers straight in, enjoying the long and pleasured moan that that elicited as he sought for that special spot. He knew he'd found it when Jaime arched his back even more and actually screamed, his rock-hard cock beginning to leak as the sellsword pressed again and again.

“Oh Gods, more!”

Bronn took advantage of his distraction to push in a third finger, working fast as he himself was painfully hard now and would likely die of blue balls if he didn't get inside the guy soon. Though that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him. He spent a couple more minutes working Jaime even looser his quarry writhing and screaming beneath him then withdrew his fingers, placing his cock at the younger knight's entrance.

“Now kitten”, he smirked. “You have to ask for it.”

Jaime looked at him incredulously. Bronn was not surprised; Lannisters always expected things to just fall into place at their command. Having to actually ask a low-born for something – it had to have been the original alien concept for them.

“Bronn!” Jaime whined.

“Not the right word”, the sellsword grinned. “Get a move on or I'll have to work you loose again and that could take _ages.”_

He very much doubted that but the threat worked. Jaime looked horrified.

“Please!” he begged. “Fuck me!”

“As my lord commands”, Bronn grinned, pushing easily in. He really wished there was some way of saving the noises he was pulling out of the other night, a wonderful mixture of pain, satisfaction and relief as he was filled like never before. Finally the sellsword bottomed out against the firm muscles of that Lannister ass and paused for a moment, giving them both time to adjust.

“Bronn! For fuck's sake move!”

Apparently the Lannister did not need that much time. Jaime screamed and yelled but he was going nowhere; Bronn easily held the trapped man in place. 

“What's the magic word, kitten?” the sellsword teased.

“Pleeeeeease!”

“Close enough”, Bronn chuckled and began to thrust in even deeper. The look of ecstasy on the Lannister's face – that somehow made the sellsword even harder and he viciously folded the younger knight's body back as he pressed in his advantage. Jaime's cock was leaking pre-come now and the sight was one Bronn knew he would remember to the end of his days. Or at least until the next time they did this.

“Mine!” he growled. “Now let's finish this!”

With one hand he grabbed Jaime's cock and began to work it hard, pulling out even more delicious moans from the younger knight. Jaime looked up at him incredulously as Bronn thrust in again.

“I'm gonna come.....”

With his other hand Bronn deftly grabbed the base of Jaime's cock, denying him the release he knew had been imminent. The guy was actually crying now but no way was the sellsword done with him. Handsome Jaime Lannister had fucked his life up thoroughly, the cunt, and he was gonna get fucked in return.

“Please!” Jaime begged. “Let me come!”

“'Kay.” 

He suddenly loosened his grip and worked Jaime's iron-hard cock even faster, at the same time thrusting in hard and deep. The younger knight screamed and began to come violently, his seed splattering the chests of both men until he was done, panting as if he had fought a dozen white-walkers. He stared blearily at Bronn who grinned back at him.

“Now my turn”, he growled, thrusting as hard as he could and screaming his own joy to the world as he came violently inside Jaime. The Lannisters had fucked their own people often enough, so turnabout was fair play. And he wanted his own seed inside the younger man for as long as possible so he would know he was his. Jaime hung limp beneath him, his body twitching feebly but seemingly unable to move a muscle.

Finally done Bronn pulled out, satisfied to see his own come dripping out of the younger knight's ass. He half-expected Jaime to turn away, his needs sated, but instead the Lannister looked up at him almost hopefully.

“Uh...... any chance of doing that again?” he asked. “Please?”

“Horny cunt!” Bronn grumbled though he smiled as he said it. “Still, it's that crappy Lovers' Day. Might as well mark it good and thorough.”

And with that he pushed back into Jaime before pulling him upright so they were holding each other while they fucked. It was he supposed a girly thing to do but what the hell, they were grown men and could please themselves.

The happy sigh that the Lannister gave as he was held in the sellsword's embrace though..... Bronn began to have the first inklings that their already turbulent relationship had just acquired a whole new layer of issues. What the fuck, he would deal with them in the morning. For row he had a lover on Lovers' Day and he intended to make full use of that.

And he did.

FINIS


End file.
